Paws for Thoughts IU
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Moments filled with sadness, humours, and happiness. Everything that a person should have because memories are our lives. Prompts from my own table.
1. 91 Deaths

Title: Paws for Thoughts - IU

Characters: Aya, Capell, Michelle, Sigmund, Edward, Eugene, Balbagan, Touma, Rico, Rucha, Vic, Gustav, Komachi, Genma, Savio, Dominica, Kiriya, Seraphina, Kristofer, Leonid, Saranda, and Faina.

Couples: Aya/Capell Sigmund/Michelle Leonid/Saranda and others

Rating: Teen to Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Infinite Undiscovery. I am only playing with the characters and promise to try and return them in one piece (Cannot really say the same for the sanity). Square Enix owns Infinite Undiscovery and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Moments filled with sadness, humours, and happiness. Everything that a person should have because memories are our lives.

A/N: This is from a prompt table I wrote myself. Do not expect a limit amount of words for each chapter – any of my teachers can tell you that I suck at limiting myself to a certain amount of words – some will be short and some will be long.

Some will have mature contents – an 'M' be placed next to the title. It will not be in order, so I will place the number in the title line as it is in the table.

Not all of them will contain couples – there will be friendship chapters as well so I hope you will enjoy it.

**Head to my profile for the link to the table!**

***************************************************************************

#91 – Deaths

Capell – many

Warning – it is kinda choppy.

************

I sit here and think back on all the deaths I have seen since I joined the Liberation Force and I wonder was it all worth it?

The Liberation Force was a group of mismatched rebels fighting for freedom that the chains had threatened. There was a man called Leonid who had gone insane and started enchaining the moon to our world, leaving trails of chains everywhere and with each chain came death, destructions, and chaos.

I ended up arrested for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The people who had arrested me were a group called 'Orders of Chains', they protected the chains. They believed me to be a man who they called 'Sigmund' and refused to believe me when I told them my name was Capell.

During this, a woman came out of the ceiling and saved me – despite my protests over breaking out of jail. I found out her name was Aya. While we had been running in the woods, she fell and I ended up carrying her for the rest of the way, not wanting her to overdo it.

Aya had almost died to what we call a lunaglyph curse; it was killing her from the inside, and nothing anyone could do to heal it. I refused to accept this and demanded for an answer. They were going to leave her behind to die but I was not going to allow that to happen.

Sigmund had given me the answer; in a small village, there was someone who could help Aya gets better. Edward had protested saying that I was not trustworthy but somehow, Sigmund trusted in me to look after Aya.

Looking down at Aya just removed any doubts that I may have had, she helped to save my life, and I would do the same for her despite the fact that I barely knew her.

Upon reaching the small town called Nolaan, I had met twins and we had gone through the shrine in order to find their father and a cure for Aya only for us to meet the worst sight a child could ever witness…their father dead.

The twins had been brave upon their father's death and ended up joining the Liberation in order to help other people. I had been so impressed with the twins then and they continue to impress to me to this day.

After that, Sigmund died protecting me from Leonid's attack. We never had a body to bury; he just disappeared in a flash of light, leaving his pendant behind. Out of grief and anger, I attacked the chain, smashing it and freeing the castle from its sorry state.

Dominica had given me the pendant and told me that I needed to think long and hard about what I was going to do next. Having the pendant in my hands told me what I needed to do. I needed to become Sigmund and that Capell had died that day at the top of Vesplume Tower.

It had been hard trying to copy Sigmund, it meant breaking all my habits, but with the help with everyone, I slowly grew into the role of being Sigmund. It was weird now that I do not have to be Sigmund anymore, that everyone now knew who I was.

While we were in Kolton, we almost lost a good friend to the Luna Rain increasing the power inside of him. He had turned into a Vermiform but we were lucky, we had managed to get him back before he was lost completely.

I lost a friend, Faina, and her brother. I had promised that I would protect her whenever she was in danger but I was too late. Overcome with grief and anger, I had turned my back on the Lunaglyphs, believing that they should be wiped out. It had caused problems between the others and me as they tried to help me in my grief but I would not let them.

Aya had scolded me for keeping too much inside of me. We finally talked everything out; allowing me to feel freer than before, I no longer had the burden of feeling guilty weighing me down any longer.

I almost lost Aya…Saranda had me wrapped in her chain and sent a bright light toward Aya, intending to kill her when Aya's father stepped in front of the light, protecting his only daughter. While the man and I had not seen eye to eye on things, I was forever in his debt for saving Aya. If she had died, it would have just pushed me right over the edge without return. I would have never been able to accept the world the way it was.

We continued smashing the chains we met up with Saranda again. Aya had admitted to me, later, that she had seen a part of herself in the older woman. That both of them were just following the man they loved.

We managed to reach Castle Casandra where I received the biggest shock of my life. An order named Iskan du Bal used to be a warrior for Casandra when Casandra had a King named Volsung but Volsung had turned his back on being an Aristo and being the King after losing his son and wife within a month. It had turned out that the Son was an unblessed, born without a lunaglyph and Volsung had been forced to follow tradition of exiling the child from the kingdom.

Iskan was the one who had been tasked with the duty only to receive a surprise at the end, there had been a letter tucked in blanket wrapped around the child, pleading for the child to be given a chance at life. For he will be honourable and kind, he shall be named Capell.

I do not know who was more shocked, me, Aya or Edward over the fact that I was actually a prince. I was Sigmund's son who he gave up and lost his wife in the process. It made sense when I found out because Sigmund must have regained his memories during the Luna Rite he had undergone. It explained why he had been kind and almost…fatherly toward me. I only wonder if he had been given the time, would he have told me that he was my father?

Edward and Aya had told me that it did not change anything, that I would always be Capell to them and that helped me to regain my thoughts. They were right; I was just Capell. Titles did not mean a thing, not when you were at war.

We managed to fight our way up to the top of Castle Casandra where we fought Leonid only to receive a surprise when I tried to cut the chain. It was the other way round so we went up the chain to the moon where we met the moon god, Veros.

It was Veros who had explained everything to us; it was his plan for the moon to be enchained. He wanted to destroy both the moon and our world so he could create a new world and offered me a place at his side but I refused, remembering my father's words before he had died.

We had to fight Leonid again but he was different, he was no longer Leonid anymore but a puppet under the control of Veros. Once we had defeated Leonid, Veros had been infuriated that we had turned our back on him and attacked us.

We won in the end and I ordered everyone back down to the world so we could warn everyone of the impending disaster of the moon crashing, we did not know if cutting the chain would stop the world. Edward had caught on and helped everyone to get moving, leaving me, Aya and Edward alone.

Aya had been confused over what was happening that I had to admit what I was planning. I was staying behind to cut the chain and the risk was…I had to stay on the moon. She had been furious with me, calling me a liar, and refusing to leave my side that, in the end, Edward ended up slinging her over his shoulder.

As Edward dragged her away, she refused to forgive me if I did this. I told her that I promised her that I would find a way to return to her, no matter what it took and I did but it took me two long years – something Aya had punished me for but it had been worth it, I had kept my promise to return to the woman that I loved.

Looking down at the bundle in my arms, he let out a small yawn, his little hands curled into fists as he settled down in his little cocoon of covers once more. He blinked open his red eyes before cooing softly.

Everything we have been through, everything we have seen, lost, and gained, it was all worth it for this moment with my son, Sigmund. I reached out and stroked the soft dark brown hair that he had inherited from his mother before moving down to his chubby cheek. He turned his head, his mouth seeking my finger to suck on it, substituting it for his dummy.

The moment I saw him after he was born, the name just slipped from me and my wife had smiled at me, agreeing with me as she felt the name had fitted our son perfectly.

"Is everything okay?" Capell, broken out of his thoughts, lifted his head to see his wife standing in front of him. She was dressed in one of his red shirt, buttoned up, messily. Obviously, she had just grabbed the first thing her hand met as she climbed out of bed.

"Just thinking," Capell told her and she gave him a soft smile before she slid onto the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at their son. Sigmund gurgled when he saw her.

"He looks more and more like you every time I see him," she whispered to Capell, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"At least he has your hair," he muttered and she grinned, running her hand though his dark red locks.

"I like your hair," she, teasingly, scolded him, her green eyes shining with sleepiness and happiness.

"And I love yours and you still don't have permission to cut it," Capell responded, seriously. Aya giggled, shaking her head before she turned to her son once more to see that he had now fallen asleep.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked Capell, curious.

"That everything we've been through to get here was worth it," he told her. Aya smiled before she leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away and they stared down at our son once more. He was worth everything they had gone through to get here to this moment.

The End

So – what did you think for my first prompt?


	2. 1 Red

#1 – Red

Capell, Aya, Edward – brief moments of the twins

Warning: Spoilers for a Private Event

*************

**Capell**

'Red, she wears red underwear,' Capell thought to himself, desire sent shivers down his spine. It had been an accident that he had even seen anything; she spun around and ended up slipping on some ice, causing her to fall and show her underwear to him.

Aya had managed to recover quite quickly before demanding to know if he had seen anything. He came up with a quick lie saying that the snow blinded him when kicked up into the air when she had fallen. He did not know if she believed him, there was something in her tone that indicated that she did not believe him but could not accuse him without any proof.

After an awkward moment, Aya decided to head back to the inn while Capell told her that he was going to look around the town to see if he could get some answers. Aya nodded and told him to be careful before hurrying away with him watching her.

He was walking around the town, replaying the memory repeatedly in his head. Red lacy panties, she wore red pants. He would have pegged her for a white cotton panties girl but the red lace seemed to suit her personality perfectly, she could be warm like a fire after spending the day in the freezing cold and she could burn you with her anger.

She was an emotional and angsty girl…just his type Capell thought to himself. Aya had something that drew him to her. She is the forbidden fruit, which is for sure. She is a princess, he is a commoner, and it was against the law.

However, Capell could not help but feel that she did not care about her status, especially when people were hurting all over the world due to the chains that was bringing death and destruction. There were moments he could feel that their attraction to each other was deepening but they both held back, especially with him pretending that he was Sigmund.

How would it look if Lord Sigmund, cutter of the chains, suddenly were in a relationship with the Princess of Fayel, considering the fact that he was supposedly in love with Michelle.

Then again, there was Faina, she had made it clear that she was interested in Capell, and while he was flattered, there was something strange about the way she seemed to be following him. It did not feel stalker like but it was beginning to feel a little…smothering, if he was honest with himself.

Yes, he was attracted to the petite girl but he was more attracted to Aya. Faina was meeker, she seemed to devote everything she has and is into pleasing Capell while Aya was more independent, she had her own mind, and while she trusted Capell to go at his pace, she kept him in check – which he was grateful.

Comparing the two of them, Faina was more like the earth; she was always there, unchanging and stable. However, Aya…she was like fire, what you see is never what you get and you never knew what fire would do. She is passionate in everything she believed in and she was going to make a fabulous queen one day…especially in that red dress of hers.

Capell groaned he ended up flashing back to her panties. Was everything that was red was going to remind him constantly of her underwear choice? He supposed he should be grateful that Faina never wore red on her outside clothing so he wouldn't be thinking about Aya when talking to her – he knew that much. You should never be thinking of another girl when talking to a girl – it just spelled trouble.

Shaking his head, he pushed Aya's underwear to the back of his head and looked up when he familiar voices shouting his name.

"Hey Capell," Rucha greeted with a bright smile and Capell was struck with the memory of Aya's red panties once more at the sight of Rucha's red outfit. Rucha's bright expression exchanged to one of curiosity. "Why are you blushing?" Capell stuttered, cupping his cheeks and to his chagrin, he was indeed blushing.

Rico and Rucha looked at each other, confused before they shrugged; it seemed that teenagers were more confusing than adults were.

**********

**Aya**

'He has the most amazing crimson red eyes,' Aya thought to herself as she stared out of the window, gazing at the Luna Rain as it continued to pour down. She was sitting on the large window ledge, her knees drawn up, and her arms wrapped around them. Her back was resting against the wall.

Aya's green eyes grew darker as she thought back to when she had first met Capell, mistaking him for Lord Sigmund, a man she had been following around the world to help destroy the chains that was enchaining the moon.

Capell had apologised for disappointing her that he was not Sigmund…what kind of person does that? She had never met anyone like Capell before and somehow, she had a feeling that she would never.

She could have followed Sigmund when he told Capell that it was a battlefield and that it would have been safer for him to discontinue his journey with them but she knew that if that had happened; she would not get to see him again. So purely out of selfish reason, she quickly thought up an excuse for Capell to stay with the group.

In addition, she had been right…Capell did possess a wondrous power than none of them, apart from Sigmund apparently, had been able to foreseen – he was able to cut the chains.

Thinking back to when she first met him, she had to force him to leave the jail, telling him to do it for her sake and it was only after she told him this that he gave in.

He carried her, Aya still could not stop the thrill of desire that shot down her spine whenever she remembered being in his embrace after he forcibly carried her when they had been in Graad Woods. She had fallen due to her illness but she refused to let Capell see her during her moment of weakness.

Unfortunately or fortunately, she had yet still to decide; he had noticed it and carried her for the rest of the way to get them out of the woods, refusing to let her overdo it any more. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that he looked a lot stronger than she expected as he managed to carry her with ease.

Aya thought herself to be independent, refusing to rely on anyone as when you are in war, you needed to be able to depend on yourself to get through the battles but when Capell had scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her protests, she felt a bolt of desire shoot through her over his caveman's action.

Eugene had told her, after they had met up with each other and she fainted due to the pain, Capell had demanded them finding a way to heal her. That he refused to leave her behind like the rest was going to do.

It was only due to his determination that Sigmund had offered him a choice to take Aya to Nolaan before asking Capell if he could trust in the young teenager. Edward had been furious, refusing to believe that he could trust the young man to do the job properly but Capell had just looked at her and agreed.

For a young man who hated violence, refused her help to get out of jail, and preferred to be lazy, he was a contradiction. He punched the soldier ordered to kill her, carried her and saved her life, and became a man that they could slowly look up to.

Yes, she knew that the others still had problems with him taking over for Sigmund, sometimes she had a hard time accepting it but she knew it is right. If the world were to find out that Sigmund had died, their hopes would have died. It was better to make them think that Sigmund was still alive.

Although, she did miss the outfit that Capell used to travel in. Wearing the amour and cloak now blocked her view from his very fine ass – one of the reasons why she liked to walk or run behind him whenever they were in battle. She bit her bottom lip as a giggle threatened to break through, she just hoped to god that Savio could not read her mind or that Capell somehow found out – the only person she told her secrets to were Gustav as he was a bear and he couldn't talk. However, Rico could talk to animals and all anyone has to do was bribe him with chocolate to get him to do something…she just hoped that Rico would be able to hold out against Capell.

She had to admit she did like the way Capell had filled out the amour, he was more approachable that Sigmund had been, mostly because Capell tend to smile more than their last leader and that he could be hot when he took charge of a situation.

Then again, there was something about the way he crawled after her when she helped him out of his jail cell or the way he was on the bed, on his knees, grovelling as she scolded him. He was so differently from Lord Sigmund. Aya grinned at the memory, it was weird, but she could not deny that she got a thrill from it.

Shaking her head, she looked out of the window once more to see Capell had finished his walk around the town and was heading back to the inn. Somehow, he sensed her watching and looked up, his red eyes meeting her green ones over the distance. He shot her bright smile and waved before blanching as he realised that he was supposed to be pretending that he was Lord Sigmund, not Capell the Soother.

Smothering her grin, Aya waved back and watched as he entered the inn before she turned head around to see Dominica standing in the doorway that led to the balcony with a knowing look on her face.

Aya turned her head down as she felt her cheeks heat up and groaned inwardly, she really needed to find a way to get her blushing under control. She lifted her head when she heard the door open and saw Capell entering with the twins. The twins smiled brightly when they saw Aya only for curiosity to cross their face.

"Why are you blushing, Aya?" asked Rico. Aya just covered her cheeks to hide her redness, Dominica to laugh, Capell look concern and the twins to share an exasperated glance, still finding older people weird.

************

**Edward**

Every time he saw the colour red, he flashed back to that moment when Sigmund had fallen to his knees after cutting the Azure chain at the top of Castle Prevant and blood splattering onto the stone ground from when Sigmund coughed it up. It was at that moment he felt the intense helplessness of unable to help his lord and hero.

Clenching his hands into a fist, red symbolised Sigmund for who he is, his red hair, red eyes and red outfit under the silver heavy armour that Capell now wore as he pretended to be a man who they all had revered and knelt before, a man who they would have all willingly laid down their lives for.

'And he goes and sacrifice himself for a mere boy they had only known for a short time?' he thought, disgusted. Edward shook his head, what was it about the boy that had Aya following him blindly, defending him at every turn. What was it about the boy that allowed him to cut the chains and be the person who Sigmund would choose to be his successor?

Hadn't Sigmund chosen him to be his successor? Edward touched his right hand where he had undergone a Luna Rite to boost his Lunaglyph. Yes, he admit that he is jealous…he was the one who had been by Sigmund's side for most of the journey, he had sworn his loyalty to the man who had cut the chain in his homeland and saved him from when a Giga was about to attack him.

Capell had only been in the wrong place at the wrong time for the Order of Chain to arrest him, believing that he was Sigmund and for Aya to save him, also believing that he was Sigmund. However…there was something more than the two of them looking alike, they were both able to cut chains. They could act the same when the situation called for it but Capell was easier going than Sigmund had been.

"Why…why did you have to sacrifice yourself for him?" Edward bowed his head, gritting his teeth. "Why couldn't you talk to us…to me? Let me see why this boy means so much to you?" He looked at his hand. "I promise you Lord Sigmund, I will rid the world of the chains, even if I have to make sure that Capell is protected to the point of my own life. Just look out for me, wherever you may be."

Edward pulled away from the statue where they had fought the invisible monster when they first entered Kolton and headed up the stairs toward the inn where he knew everyone was.

When Edward entered the Inn, his gaze went off to the left over to the tables placed around and saw Savio and Eugene in deep conversation. They looked up when they heard the door opened and smiled at him before turning back to each other. Michelle was preoccupied with the book she had bought over at the small bookshop she had found.

Edward gave the woman behind the counter a short nod before heading up the stairs to the room where Aya was sharing with the rest of the women. As he neared the door, he could hear the twins' excited voices escaping the thick door.

He entered the room, watching as Aya and Capell talk animatedly from the window seat, and felt a pang shoot through him at seeing Capell in Sigmund's outfit before shaking his head. He could mourn later; right now, he needed to make sure that Capell did not screw up the mission. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, clenching his fists before he opened his eyes, adopting his serious posture once more.

It was time to be Edward, Lord Sigmund's right hand, and help to destroy the remaining chains. It is what Sigmund would have wanted and Edward would be damned if he let him down…now, only if his hand would stop acting weird.

The End

Well, this was a fun prompt for me to write. When I was thinking about the colour red – three things popped into my head and I thought I would give it go. I thought it worked pretty well but you are the judge; let me know.


	3. 17 Soup M for conversation

#17 – Soups

All 18 members of the Liberation Force

AU – Slight M for certain conversation *Snickers*

**************

'They really liked their soup' was all Capell could think as he watched, wide eyed, at the sight the two people made. He was on his fifth helping on his soup while she was working on her fourth.

Everyone else was having soup, courtesy of Aya and Rucha, but they were not having as much as Father, that still felt weird, and Seraphina were. Capell knew that Sigmund and Seraphina loved soup, they had mentioned it before but to see them going through the soup like there was no tomorrow made him think there would be no more soup for tomorrow.

Most people would not be worried about that, they could always buy more products to make soup but these people were not in the middle of a battle therefore they were not camped out in a cave with limited amount of stuff. Capell did not really feel like facing more monsters just to get items off them for cooking – it was bad enough with snakeskins and bat wings.

Capell shuddered at the thought; he remembered how pleased Rucha had been that she had cooked her first soup. Aya had been doubtful over the soup but eventfully gave in and allowed Rucha to make the soup. Even Sigmund had a hard time enjoying the soup. It was quite fascinating to see him try and pretend he was enjoying the soup so he didn't hurt the little girl's feeling…not that her own twin brother had tried, informing her that she needed to cook the bat longer so it was tender.

Edward just stared at the meal as if the bat was still alive and was trying to trick him into a false sense of security. Capell had half-expected Edward to grab his sword and attack the bowl just to make sure the bat was completely and surely 100% dead.

Eugene just sighed, muttering about something how he had faced this before and he would be able to face it again. That resulted in a glare from their leader, startling him and Aya, as they had never seen him react like that to anyone. Eugene did not seem to find the glare as scary as they did, smiling pleasantly toward the younger man.

No, this was more amazing than anything he had ever seen, even more than when he first saw his father cut the chain. Capell frowned to himself, it was still weird to call Sigmund 'Father' and even weirder to know that his own father was the same age as him.

Edward had lost his temper shortly after the 'Crimson Chain event' that everyone was now naming it. Sigmund had nearly scarified his own life for Capell by jumping up to Leonid to stop him from sending a blast of power toward him. Thankfully, Dmitri had pulled Sigmund off just before the blast overtook Leonid and Dmitri, assumingly destroying them both.

Sigmund had landed on the ground quite hard as a result that he fell into a coma and was out of commission for two weeks. Those two weeks were hell for everyone else, as they had to deal with unanswered questions and Edward's violent temper. More than once, he had taken it out on Capell, physically.

He only stopped when Sigmund had awoken to see Edward and Capell in a scuffle right on the floor next to his bed and ordered Edward to get off his son, startling everyone into silence before Edward demanded in a very loud voice – just what did he mean by his son!?

Sigmund told everyone of his tale, which he used to be an Aristo, called Volsung and was the King of Casandra. He had been married, Michelle had to sit down at that point, and his wife had given birth to his child only for the child to be born under an eclipse.

He explained how he had antagonised over a decision before he had bent to pressure and gave in, allowing his men to take the baby away. He explained how, at the last minute, he had slipped a note in with the blanket, begging his men to give his baby a chance at life as the baby would grow up to be an honourable and kind man, that he would be named Capell.

It had taken Sigmund a while to explain that his wife died because of his actions. She had blamed him for giving into pressure, that she had loved her son no matter what and in the process, she had fallen into grief and died as a result, unable to deal with the loss of her child.

Unable to deal with the loss of his wife and child in a span of a month, Volsung had turned his back on everything he knew and turned to a good friend of his. She had been moved by his plea that she agreed to remove his lunaglyph. He had planned that he would go back to Casandra to look for his son so they could grow up together and bring honour back to Casandra but unfortunately, the removal of the Lunaglyph had unforeseen consequences. It had restored him back to a newborn state.

Sigmund explained how he had always felt that he was missing something as he grew up and it was only until he had undergone the Luna Rite, he had received his memories, understanding why he felt something was missing and why he felt that he Capell.

Capell had stared at his father for a long moment before he stormed out of the room, unable to deal with his feelings. Aya followed him, allowing him to vent out his anger as he grabbed his sword and attacked a stone statue outside on the balcony before he collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

Aya had knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he threw his arms around her waist, holding onto her as she comforted him. It took a while for him to calm down and once he had, he told Aya his childhood, everything he had gone through because he was an unblessed.

Once he was finished, Aya just kissed his forehead and told him that none of it mattered now as he was with them and they did not care if he was a prince or an unblessed, he was still Capell to them. He thanked her by kissing her before pulling away, apologising. Aya had shut him up by kissing him herself, startling him before he relaxed into the kiss.

There had been a cough behind them and they broke to see Edward standing behind them, looking awkward. He apologised for his actions and explained that Sigmund wanted to see Capell.

Capell had gone to see Sigmund and explained everything that he had gone through due to being an unblessed. Sigmund told him that he wasn't looking to be his father, that he knew that he had no right to ask for that position but Capell had told him that he would like it if Sigmund could fill that role because all of his life, he had wanted a father.

Sigmund had been shocked and choked up before he nodded and Capell broke the mood by saying that he would not mind having Michelle as his stepmother, getting a swat over the head from his father and a half-hearted glare.

Returning back to the present, Capell came out of his thoughts and looked up to see that Sigmund and Seraphina were filling their bowls once more. Shaking his head, he wondered just where all the soup went.

"Capell…" a hand waved in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts and he travelled up the arm to see the concerned green eyes of its owner, "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to touch his forehead, "You haven't touched your food."

"What?" Michelle looked up, startled at the news. She stood up, crossed the small space between her and Capell, and placed her hand on his forehead after Aya removed hers, content to let the healer do her job. "He is feeling a little warm."

"He's sick?" Edward peered at Capell with concern clear on the usual stoic expression.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Aya retorted, planting her hands on her waist and glaring at the blue-haired man. "Someone has been pushing him too hard with the trainings and you made him run in the rain for two hours!"

"Hey, I was ordered to train him and he needs to learn how to fight in all weather condition. The Dreadknight is hardly going to wait until the weather clears up to have a fair fight," Edward reminded. Aya shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, if Capell is sick, we can't go anywhere until he is feeling better," Aya informed him before she glared at Sigmund as he opened his mouth to protest. "He's your son! You should be concerned for his health!" Sigmund arched an eyebrow at the girl before he looked at Capell, who just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, he had learned his lesson in keeping out of Aya's way whenever she was worried.

"He doesn't look ill," Rico spoke up from where he was sitting in front of the fire with a large stick in his hand with a marshmallow at the top.

"He's all flushed," pointed out Rucha before she frowned. "He usually looks like that after he and Aya have disappeared for a while – usually making out."

"Rucha!" cried Aya, shocked. "What makes you think that?" Rucha rolled her eyes.

"You always make these noises whenever Capell kisses your neck and Capell makes this noise when your hand in his…"

"Ok!" Capell and Aya cried together, trying to stop Rucha from saying anything else.

"I've noticed that as well," Komachi spoke up; unaware of what she was adding to the fire. "There was that point when I spotted Aya on her knees in front…"

"What do you all do?" exploded Capell, trying to keep everyone silent. "Follow us just to see what we are up to?" Edward snickered as he tried to hide his face from the group. The adults just smiled knowingly to themselves while Seraphina frowned in confusion.

"Isn't it respectful for Aya to kneel in front of Capell? He is a prince after all," she pointed out, eliciting more stifled snickers from Edward while Kristofer sighed.

"My darling, they were talking about in a sexual term rather than a respectable term," he explained, grasping her gloved hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I will explain it later; there are young children present after all."

"Why don't ya just tell us?" Vic asked, curious. "I mean, we have to learn at some point, don't cha?"

"This conversation is over," Sigmund spoke up, his tone brook no arguments. He could see that his son and girlfriend was now beginning to blush harder from the situation and he was not pleased to hear about his son's sex life. A father could live some things without knowing.

"Aya, if you ever need any tips, just ask me. After all, I am dating Sigmund and I'm sure Father and Son tend to have the same taste," Michelle told her. Aya just gaped at her while Sigmund blanched before rubbing his forehead. Capell just shot his father a disgusted look, the last thing a son wants to hear about is his father's sex-life, no matter how hot the woman may be.

"Michelle, I don't think that would be helpful," Sigmund spoke up. Michelle looked at him, curious before shrugging and turning back to Capell.

"Were you having sexual thoughts about Aya during dinner?" Michelle asked. "That could explain why your temperature is up and why you look all flushed." Aya stuttered as she gaped at the back of Michelle's head in disbelief.

"Sexual thoughts?" chorused the twins, curious.

"Something you will learn when you are older," barked Balbagan, sending Michelle a glare to keep those thoughts to herself.

"That's what everyone says," muttered Rico, not pleased.

"Well, Capell?" Michelle continued as if the conversation had not happened. Capell shook his head.

"No, I was just fascinated by how much Father and Seraphina really likes soup – they haven't stopped to breathe," Capell admitted. The gang stared at him before the twins burst out laughing, Michelle tutted under her breath before scolding Capell for worrying her, Vic just rolled his eyes as he juggled with his knives and Aya slapped Capell up the back of his head.

"All in a night's work," remarked Edward, grinning, obviously amused with the situation. Capell just shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping to rub the sting away and flinching under the glare that his girlfriend had sent him, it looked like he was going to be sleeping by himself for a while now.

The End

Poor Capell, huh?

Now, why could they not have done that to Sigmund rather than making him give himself up for Capell? I would have loved to see a father/son scene between the two of them when they both knew! *grumbles that game directors are plotting against her*


	4. 85 Umbrella

#100 - Umbrellas

Capell is desperate…

Timeline – Port Zala, during the Luna Rain is now in Fayel

"Capell…" Aya trailed off, staring off into the distance. Capell looked at her before he looked in the same direction as her only for to still when he saw the sight. The Luna Rain was now falling steadily off in the distance, obviously over the Dunes and Fayel. "That's never happened before." Aya looked at Capell.

"We should stay here to stock up and rest before we head to Fayel," Capell told them. "I don't want to risk putting you all through the rain too soon after the Timberlands." Everyone nodded and went off in their separate ways while Capell dropped deeper into his thoughts, trying to think up a solution for their problems.

"We're going through the Desert," muttered Capell. "If the Luna Rain is in Fayel, then it will be over the other places and that means we'll have to go through them." He paced back and forth a few times, drawing curious looks from onlookers before he looked up and caught sight of a swinging sign in front of a shop and an idea hit him.

With a bright smile and a bounce in his step, he walked over to the shop and let himself in, browsing through the selections to see what he could find. The shopkeeper eyed him for a moment, wondering why Lord Sigmund was browsing through his store when the young man let out a delighted cry, startling the shopkeeper.

Capell could not believe when he found the perfect solution. He browsed through the colours before picking out all the ones he thought were suitable for his friends before hurrying over to the counter to pay for them.

The shopkeeper arched an eyebrow when he saw the products that Lord Sigmund had brought to the counter to pay for. He looked at the Liberator leader with a curious expression before pushing it to the back of his mind. He tallied off the products before looking at the leader told him the price.

Capell was more than happy that he had made sure that he had been saving up all the Fol they had been getting on their missions, killing monsters and payments for doing things. Most people would have spent them on weapons but as they had artisans, healers, and cooks in the group, it was easier and quicker to have these things made rather than spending lots of Fol.

He paid for the products before putting the rest of the money away; making a mental note that he should find a safer place to put his money away. It would not do for someone to steal it. He picked up the products, thanks the man behind the counter before walking out of the door, almost skipping in delight.

The shopkeeper just shook his head, Lord Sigmund was sure different from what they all had heard and thought he would be.

"Capell?" questioned Aya when she spotted Capell coming out of the shop with his arms loaded with umbrellas. Capell spun around when he heard her voice and smiled brightly. The smile was infectious that Aya found herself smiling back, wondering what was going on with him.

"Where is everyone?" Capell asked. Aya shrugged.

"They are around, I was just going over to see the Twins and Gustav to make sure they weren't feeding him any sweets," Aya explained.

"Great, I'll come with you!" he told her, moving closer to her. Aya just shot him a funny look before she nodded. They met up with the twins and Gustav before Capell gestured them to follow him as he spotted Edward, Touma, and Komachi near each other. Once they all met up, they found Dominica, Kristofer, Seraphina, Michelle, Savio, Kiriya, Balbagan, and Eugene.

Once they all had joined up together, they all stood in a semi-circle with Capell in front of them, still holding onto the umbrellas.

"Everyone here?" asked Capell and got nods. "Great! I have a present for you!" he handed them all each an umbrella, apart from Savio, Touma, and Seraphina.

"Umbrellas?" asked Aya as she peered closely at the shiny red plastic before looking at Capell, who nodded.

"Why did you buy us umbrellas?" Edward asked warily, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because of the Luna Rain," Capell informed them.

"Wha?" demanded Vic. "What do ya mean, because of the Luna Rain?"

"You are susceptible to becoming vermiforms if you are in the rain therefore if you have an umbrella – you can be protected," Capell informed them. "I don't have the time to be playing the flute to protect you as I'll be head fighting off any monster that attacks us. You just have to stay under the umbrellas and look pretty," informed Capell.

"That's very sweet of you Capell," Michelle said, all for the idea.

"The boy has lost the plot," muttered Kiriya as he stared at the black plastic of his umbrella before his eyes narrowed, wondering if Capell was trying to make a point with the colours. He would not put it past him to do so.

"Why don't Savio, Seraphina, and Touma have umbrellas?" Michelle wondered; it was not like Capell to be so un-thoughtful.

"I think it's due to the fact they are not affected by the rain or Capell had merely ran out of fund spending our Fol on these ridiculous solutions," Edward informed her, wryly.

"Hey!" Capell shouted, offended. "We have more than enough Fol – I have been making sure you all don't go ahead and buy tons of things you don't even need, especially since you can make them. Savio, Seraphina, and Touma are not affected by the rain and they can help me with the fighting."

"So, we're just supposed to stand by and watch you fight while looking pretty under an umbrella?" Edward asked and Capell nodded with a bright smile, pleased that people now understood his intention. "Are you crazy?!" Edward suddenly demanded, making everyone jump from the volume of his voice. "We do not have time for these games! We have chains to cut, monsters to kill and…and…and…"

"Revenges to act out?" jumped in Aya, wryly. Edward nodded wildly.

"Yes! And revenge to act out," Edward finished.

"And how do you plan on getting revenge for Sigmund if you are a vermiform?" Capell asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward's mouth just opened and closed soundless before he glared at Capell then down at the dark blue material of his umbrella before his eyes narrowed, wondering if Capell was trying to make a point with the colours.

"That is not quite a logical idea," Seraphina spoke up. "People can not battle if they are holding umbrellas. It is proven that men can not do more than one thing at the time."

"Hey!" Rico and Edward cried, insulted. Eugene just pinched the bridge of his nose while Kristofer shook his head, amused.

"My darling, do not worry your pretty little head with the facts of men. You just focus on your beautiful self," Kristofer assured her, taking her hand. "I will protect you by carrying your umbrella for you."

"I can see why Capell got him the multi-coloured umbrella," muttered Vic as she looked down at her own umbrella. It was a bright green colour with little dots of hearts. Vic wondered if Capell even knew what kind of umbrella, he had bought Vic before she shook her head, Capell was blind as usual, and she was safe.

"I was just trying to be thoughtful," informed Capell with a wounded expression. He had learned that by using that on Aya, he could get away with most things so he figured that it could work on everyone else.

"Oh, it was a sweet thoughtful thing, Capell!" Michelle assured as she rushed over, flinging her arms around Capell's body and pressing her busty chest to his chest once more. A dopy grin appeared on Capell's face over the hug only for him to sober when spotted Aya glaring at him.

Clearing his throat, he gently pushed Michelle away and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Michelle, you always knows how to make me feel better," he told her. Michelle giggled. Capell looked over to Aya. "I just didn't want to see any of you turn into vermiforms because you had been exposed to the Luna Rain too long. It was hard enough seeing Edward turn like that; I couldn't cope if it had happened to you." Aya felt her heart melt before she reached over and hugged Capell.

"You really are being more thoughtful," she told him. Capell just tried to hide the dopey grin of having another girl pressed up against him. He did not know what it was that just made him seem so huggable to girls but he needed to find out what it was so he could exploit it.

"I only just want to protect you," Capell told her, wanting her to keep hugging him. Aya, on the other hand, figured out and pulled away, glaring at him. He just smiled sheepish as him before he looked at the others to see that they were all trying out the umbrella and…glaring at them? "Is everything okay with the umbrellas?"

"Is there any reasons to why you have given us the colours you have?" Eugene asked the question that had been annoying everyone. Capell frowned, looking closely at the colours of the umbrellas before shrugging, confused.

"They match your clothing?" he asked. Startled, everyone looked down at himself or herself to see that he or she were indeed wearing some of the colours that match the umbrellas before chuckling.

"Then everything is fine," Edward assured, clapping Capell on the shoulder. "Are we ready to head to Fayel?" Capell nodded, "Alright! Let's get moving!" Everyone followed Edward and Capell toward the arch that would take them out of Port Zala and into the Ordain dunes when Aya spotted something about her umbrella and it hit her.

"Capell!" shouted Aya as she glared at him, her hands planted on her waist. "You told me you didn't see anything!" Capell blanched as he realised why he bough the red umbrella for Aya.

The End

I hated the bloody Luna Rain. I think Michelle became a vermiform at one point – I am not sure, all of a sudden, my characters were dropping dead so luckily, I was right next to a teleporter so I was safe and escaped through it.

I could not help but wonder what Capell would think when it came to the Luna Rain – imagine the gang having umbrellas. That would have made a sight.


	5. 41 Strawberries Mature

#48 – Strawberries

Aya/Capell

Mature (Do you have any idea how annoying it is to write a mature section during a heat wave!?)

Timeline: Erm…anytime after they met Faina but before Sigmund dies

**************

"Do you like them?" she asked from where she was straddling his waist, the skirt of her red and white dress pushed up, revealing toned lightly tanned thighs.

"When do I not?" he asked, his hands on her hips. He was sitting up right with his bare back against the tree. She had removed his jacket and top during their make out, wanting to feel his toned muscles under her hands.

She had removed her brown knee-high boots when they had arrived at their spot, leaving her legs clad in mid-thigh red tights. During their make out, he removed her white sleeveless jacket and threw it on top of his jacket and top so he could have access to her neck, shoulder, and top chest.

His lips caressed hers, his hands, freed from his heavy brown gloves, sliding into her dark silky brown hair, holding her lips to his. Her hands caressed his chest, feeling the soft skin and hard muscles. His hands slipped from her hair and down her back until he reached her hips.

Her hands slipped around his waist and up his back, pressing their upper bodies together, enjoying the feel of his hot skin under hers before she raked her nails down his back, delighting in the shivers and the groans she elicited from him.

His hands slid up her thighs, feeling the soft skin before they slipped under the skirt and curved around her ass, pulling her further into his hips. He could feel the lacy underwear she had on and wondered what colour she was wearing.

White…to show her innocence that turned him on when she would blush and go all shy when exposed to something new?

Red…to show her wild and passionate side she could get whenever she was riled up or turned on?

Green…to match her eyes, bright and wondering, shadows dancing in the back of them over the death and destructions she had seen her in young life?

It did not matter, not with her gasping and arching her hips into his, her nails digging into his back as he thrusted his hips up into hers. Their lips met each other once more and parted so their tongues could duel together, tasting the different fruit that the other had to eat.

Her hands slid down his back, over his waist, up his chest and over his shoulders so she could lace her hands through his thick hair. Breaking apart to breath, his lips attached themselves to her cheek, over the slope of her chin and down her neck.

He moved his lips down to her chests, skimming the curves of her breasts that peeked from the white bodice of her dress. She gasped before biting her lower lip, arching her back. No man had ever touched or kissed her in this way and she was enjoying all the new and strange sensations that ran through her body.

One of his hands cupped her left breast through the material, feeling the heavy weight yet slightly small size. He could feel her nipple hardening behind the material and ran his thumb over it. She whimpered, her back arching once more, pushing her breast into his hand. He chuckled against her chest before cupping his palm around her breast, adding pressure to her sensitized nipple.

"Oh," she pushed harder, her hands tightening in his hair and grinding her hips down into his. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and pulled his hand away from her, getting a moan of loss as a result but he did not want to overload her too much.

"Are you even allowed to be doing this?" he asked between planting kisses on the column of her throat, enjoying the way her breathless moans would escape between parted glossy red lips, her hands tightening in his thick dark red hair.

"I am sixteen, if that's what's you mean," she replied, breathless and insulted. He chuckled against her throat, sending shivers down her spine.

"I meant you being a princess and me being a lowly commoner," he amended with a flick of his tongue over the skin just below her left ear, a spot he found, quite quickly, that turned her on. Her hands, in his hair, tightened harder as her hips ground down into his before his words registered.

Pulling away, the dreamy desire replaced with a glare of amusement.

"Let's just get this straight, Capell. I don't care about my status as a princess and beside; who would you rather was with me like this?" Aya asked, a sly smirk crossing her face. "Edward?" she chuckled at his look of annoyance at the mention of the serious warrior, "Or Sigmund?"

"No and hell no," Capell shuddered. He didn't know what it was but the though of Aya with Sigmund felt too much like the feeling of a girlfriend being with his father…which was quite weird, despite Sigmund's seriousness and being mature, he was the same age as Capell.

"Next time, don't ask stupid questions," she ordered. Capell grinned.

"Yes, your highness," he teased and was rewarded with a swat to his left shoulder before she reached over to the small brown basket sitting off to the side, under the shade to protect the contents from the warm sun.

After she had revealed her identity as the Princess of Fayel and her talk with Capell that ended in him playing his flute in order to cheer her up, Aya had approached Capell the next morning with a closed basket, asking him if he wanted to go for a picnic with her.

Capell had readily agreed; he was getting annoyed with the amazed stares from the people in the market and castle over him and Sigmund looking like twins. Moreover, he was not going to turn down the chance to spend time with Aya alone.

Aya pulled out a bright red strawberry by the stem and turned back to Capell, holding it over his moth. Capell grinned as he reached up and bit into the soft sweet fruit, enjoying the way it hit his taste buds.

"Where did you get the strawberries?" Capell asked after he finished chewing the bite.

"Halgita, my father gets them delivered," Aya told him as she reached in the basket for another strawberry before smirking. "I know how much you love fruit." Capell rolled his eyes in amusement. It was a give away of how much he loved fruit since he would eat a fruit for breakfast, lunch and dinner if he could get away with it.

Aya and Rucha ended up having to be creative with their meals and desserts in order to tempt him into eating them. More than once Aya had caught him sneaking off before breakfast to have a fruit and ended with her scolding him, taking the fruit to mix it in with other fruit and handing the bowl to him to have for breakfast.

Aya dipped the strawberry into the melted chocolate before bring it to Capell's lips, teasing him and getting his lips covered in chocolate as a result.

"Aya," Capell groaned. She grinned, pulled the strawberry away from him, and kissed him, licking the chocolate off his lips, indulging herself with the taste of strawberry, chocolate, and a taste that was pure Capell.

Pulling away from him, she gave him the treat, biting her bottom lip as he ate the soft fruit before she climbed off his lap. "Hey!" Capell objected. He had been happy having her on his lap and wondered why she removed herself from him.

"We're supposed to be on a picnic," Aya reminded with a roll of her eyes. "I did not make all this food for it to go to waste as we make out." Capell shot her a dopey grin.

"I'm not complaining," he teased her. She blushed before slapping him on the shoulder and he laughed before reaching over to the basket. "What did you make for us?"

"Sandwiches, cakes, and fruit platters," Aya pulled out the different containers and placed them on the blanket. Capell rubbed his hands together before he grabbed the container with the chocolate cake only for Aya to slap his hands away.

"Hey!" Capell pouted.

"Eat a sandwich first – you never had any breakfast this morning," she reminded him, holding up a chicken sandwich. Capell took the sandwich and bit into it, enjoying the food. It was different from when he was travelling by himself.

"You are so bossy," he teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am a princess," she reminded and he laughed.

"How could I possibly forget that," he teased her. "Especially with the red dress…"

"Is that all you think about?" Aya demanded, trying hard not to smile at the silly grin on his face. Capell shot her a look of pure innocence.

"You're the one who likes the wear the colour," he reminded. Aya shot him a glare.

"Just because I like the colour red doesn't mean that I'm willing to do 'anything' for you," she stressed the word 'anything'. Capell just chuckled in amusement before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Down at the bottom of the hill was Faina, a slender girl with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with a green ribbon twisted in it and wearing a green and white dress, saw Capell and Aya at the top of the hill. From her view, she could see that Aya was sitting in front of Capell and he was laughing at something she was telling him.

She smiled when she saw Capell; he looked so handsome with the sun shining on him and his bright cheerful smile. She stopped briefly when she noticed that he had removed his red top, obviously feeling the summer heat, and felt her cheeks flushed with desire and shyness.

Her desire and shyness died down when she spotted Aya leaning over to Capell, offering him something that he took right from her hand with his mouth and she frowned. She did not understand the relationship between Capell and the Princess of Fayel.

Oh, she knew Aya was a princess, even if Capell didn't but it wasn't a surprise, the Princess was rarely allowed outside the castle walls when she was younger so people wouldn't have recognised her if she walked past them in the streets wearing normal clothes instead of her royal garbs.

Faina climbed up the side of the hill, making sure that they would not spot her straight away. She wanted to surprise them.

Capell finished his sandwich and looked up to see Aya was picking at her fruit salad, deep in thought. She reminded him of the time they had reached the top of Castle Valette.

"Just so you know, I haven't forgiven you for forcing me to join the Liberation," Capell warned her and she looked at him, the epitome of innocence.

"I didn't force you," Aya told him with a sweet smile. "I merely…nudged you in the right direction." Capell chuckled.

"Nudge me is right – you kicked me in the shin!" he exclaimed. "You took my choice from me!" Aya rolled her eyes.

"And I was right – I said that you possessed a wondrous powers that none of us knew of. You can cut the chain," she reminded. Capell scratched the back of his head.

"I still don't understand why I can do it," he whispered, bringing his hand down and looking at them. Aya shrugged.

"Sigmund was right when he said that Fate had decided on you two meeting. You are meant to help us to cut the chains," Aya told him.

"I don't believe in fate," muttered Capell. "She hasn't been _that_ kind to me." Aya stared at him for a moment before looking down at the sandwich in her hand.

"What were you adoptive parents like?" Capell looked at her before raising his eyes to the leaves above his head, shining in the sunlight.

"They cared for me. My adoptive mother loved cooking and she would always make us these meals. My adoptive father was a farmer so we always had fresh produces. I would go with him to the market when he was selling them," Capell said before his eyes darkened in pain. "They died due to a house fire. I had been sent to get water and came back to find the house burning down." Aya gasped.

"Maybe…" she started hopefully but Capell shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"I heard their screams," he whispered. Aya stared at him before looking off to the side.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pain shooting through her heart at his past. Capell shook his head and smiled brightly at her.

"It happens. There was nothing anyone could do," Capell explained, shrugging. "Beside, I got to travel the world and meet other people. My parents saved my life sending me for water; they wouldn't have wanted me to grieve for them forever." Aya looked at him before she gave him a short nod. She could not believe his positivity. He was definitely different.

"How can you see the good in everything?" she asked, curious. "I mean, nothing ever seems to faze you." Capell grinned.

"Gotta live each day like it's your last," he told her before shrugging. "If you can't see the good in anything, what can you see?" Aya repeated inside of her head and realised that he was right. What was the point of living if you only saw the bad things in life?

Capell, wanting to distract Aya from her thoughts, reached over and pulled Aya back onto his lap and pressed a kiss to the underneath of her chin before moving down to the hollow spot in the middle of her clavicle, flicking his tongue.

Aya gasped as her nails dug into his shoulders. Capell welcomed the pain as Aya tilted her head back, her hands smoothing down his back as he pressed their upper bodies together, kissing his way over the curves of her breasts, and flicking his tongue over the soft salty skin.

Capell removed his lips from her chests, listening as Aya's mewls of pleasure turned to one of displeasure as he slid one hand into her thick brown locks, bringing her head forward so red would meet green eyes.

Faina stopped in her tracks when she saw Capell tug Aya's head down, pressing his lips against hers. Aya made a soft sound of pleasure as she shifted closer, as much as she could, considering she was on his lap. Capell's other arm slid around her waist, holding her close to him.

Biting her bottom lip, Faina turned sad green eyes to the ground and turned away, walking back to Sapran, it was obvious to who his heart belonged…but there was always a way to steal him. She smiled to herself, yes; she would get Capell and show Aya that just because she was a princess; it did not mean she deserved everything in life.

Unaware that someone had been watching them, Aya broke the kiss, trailing her lips over Capell's cheek until she reached his neck, flicking her tongue of the spots that made Capell's breath hitch. Her hands slid over his chest, feeling the toned muscles under her hand. For a lazy person, he sure knew how to keep himself in shape.

Capell's head fell back, resting on the trunk of the tree as Aya's lips moved down further, her nails lightly scratching him, her hair brushing against him, making his stomach do flip flops. His hand was still cupping the back of her head as she trailed a wet line up his chest before she reached his lips again.

Their lips parted once more, her tongue sliding against his before doing a twisting moment that had Capell's hand tightening in her hair and his hips bucking up into hers. Aya gasped as she grounded her hips into his, enjoying the way his hardness rubbed against her panties covered core.

She was so soft and responsive, all he had to do was touch her in a certain way and she would melt like butter and he liked that about her. It showed that he was not the only one affected by their attraction to each other.

His hands slipped under the dress and ran up her soft back before fiddling with the back strap of her bra as he pressed their upper bodies closer, flicking his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

Aya gasped and ended up sucking his tongue, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him before she broke the kiss and travelled her lips down to his neck once more. Capell groaned out Aya's name as she sucked on the sweet spot that connected his neck and shoulder before she nibbled on the skin then flicked her tongue over the skin.

"Aya…you're killing me," he groaned out in a desperate husky voice that he could not believe came from him. Aya grinned against his shoulder before lifting her head to look at him in the eye.

"Now you know how I feel," she teased, brushing her lips against his, teasing him. Capell groaned as he took her lips into his, pulling one hand out from under her dress and cupped the back of her head, holding her to his lips almost possessively.

There was a sound of throat clearing that had them both stopping the kiss, their lips still locked, and green eyes meeting red before they pulled apart from each other and turning their heads to the right to see Sigmund standing off to the side with a fatherly look on his face, torn between looking amused and annoyed.

"If you have finished, we have a chain to smash," he informed them in an emotionless tone before shooting Capell a fatherly look of warning as he turned around and walked away.

Capell groaned as he dropped his head onto her shoulder as Aya sighed, sliding a hand into his dark red locks.

"Can I run away?" he asked only to wince when she slapped him up the head before chuckling as he tilted his head back so he could look up into her green eyes, smiling dopily. "I would take you with me." She rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips before she leaned down and kissed him once more…unaware that their future was going to change with their next battle.

The End

Yep…I have a problem with Faina – She scares the hell out of me and trusts me, it takes a lot to scare me. She is creepy and stalker like. I know many people liked her but seriously; there is something about her that freaks me out!

*grins and hides*

*Peeks back out for a moment*

I guess you could say this is AU, as I do not think they would have ever allowed this in the game.

*Goes straight for hide-out again where her X-Box and IU game is, determined to get all the cut-scenes videoed*


	6. 93 Ponder

#106 – Ponder

Capell/Aya, Leonid/Saranda, others

Capell had always wondered about the relationship between Saranda and Leonid since he had first met them together sitting upon the chain when they were to fight Dmitri and Leonid at the top of Vesplume Castle then later when they had fought Saranda and finished her off. She had told them that she only did everything for Leonid.

Aya had mentioned, later, that she had felt a kindred spirit in Saranda despite the fact that Saranda was the cause of Emir Sharukh's, Aya's Father, death. Capell, while he had not seen eye to eye with the man, had been grateful that he had stepped in front of spell that would have killed Aya.

Capell did not want to think about what would have happened if the Emir had not saved Aya. He was already grieving for a good friend, her brother and a town, losing Aya would have just pushed him right over the edge to the point of no return. Aya was the reason why he 'joined' the Liberation Force and later took up the sword as Sigmund…his father.

Returning to his original thought, Capell wondered once more just, what the relationship between Leonid and Saranda was. Leonid had not seem to shown any emotion toward Saranda's death. However, he was in Castle Casandra at the time she had died and they were running from the collapsing Castle Valette but would he not have been grieving?

On the other hand, maybe he had not known that she had died or maybe it just fuelled on his desire to become a god. Did a God have the ability to bring someone back to life? He did not know; he had turned down the choice when Veros offered it to him.

Capell frowned as he thought about Veros. He was the reason why many things had happened. It had been his plan to enchain the moon because he wanted to create a new world and in the process, he used Leonid who had been empowered with his own Lunaglyph and Sigmund's Aristo power and Lunaglyph when he had given it up.

Veros had sent down the Luna Rain that caused many people with Lunaglyph to go in two directions, die to their powers being weak, or turn into a monster call Vermiform whose only desire was to wipe out everyone who was weaker to them. Their friend, Edward, had been one of those people who ended up succumbing to the curse but they had been persistent in curing him that they fought and saved him.

Saranda obviously knew of the plan as Held, another Order Knight, had tried to warn them that Veros was the one supplying Leonid the power. Capell wondered if she willingly went along with the plan or if it was out of her love for a man who, slowly, been converted since a young age to believe that he had been the chosen one.

Maybe Veros had not allowed Leonid to know of Saranda's death fearing that it would turn Leonid away if Leonid had been truly in love with her. Love was a very powerful emotion.

On the other hand, maybe the relationship was one sided, Saranda falling for a man who did not know of her feelings or used them for his own agenda. That could be the reason but Capell doubted it. Why would Leonid use someone feelings to get what he wanted? He already had many people on his side as well as Veros, a god, so nothing would have stood in his way.

It did not seem to matter that they cut all the chains, the only chains they needed to cut was the Onyx chain yet he allowed Saranda to join him and he seemed to care for her. He let her rest her head on his shoulder on Vesplume Tower, waiting for them and he allowed Saranda to give everyone else power to help them defend the chain.

Maybe they were together but Leonid did not want anyone to know because he thought it would distract him from his goal or maybe he did not want anyone to think he was weak because he was with someone.

How could it make anyone weak to see them being in love with someone? Capell had always thought that emotions made a person stronger; it gave them a reason for fighting. He had not even realised that he had a reason to start fighting when he met Aya. She was the one who pushed everything she believed into him and she had been right the whole time, he had the ability to cut the chains.

Capell sighed as he remembered all the times she had been in danger. When she came to rescues him, the order soldiers had thrown her against the wall and he took up a sword for the first time. Then she had collapsed during their escape in Graad Woods and he carried her until they were cornered and he punched a soldier as he stepped forward to kill Aya on Vembert's orders.

Sigmund had saved them and they headed to a safe place to rest for the night. Aya and Capell had gotten into an argument that resulted in Aya fainting from the pain and Capell had learned that she was suffering from a wound, which they called a Lunaglyph Curse. It killed a person from the inside out.

They were going to leave her behind as they had to destroy the Azure Chain but Capell had not accepted that, they could not leave her to die. Sigmund saw his determination and offered a solution to Aya's health problems. Capell took it and began his journey with the Liberation.

Then there was that moment Saranda tried to kill her. Capell broke his thoughts off there. He could not keep thinking of that moment. He could not keep thinking of what if. Aya was alive, her father saved her, and that was all it mattered.

The again…there was Sigmund. Even now, four years later, Capell still had a hard time accepting that Sigmund was his father but he couldn't help but wish that Sigmund had said something earlier…maybe he thought he would have the time but Leonid trying to kill Capell had thrown that out of the window. Clenching a fist, Capell tried to deal with his grief and anger.

For a short time, he had his father back and did not know it. Capell had always wondered what his biological parents were like and he had all these questions he wanted to ask them but the chance was gone, both of them were dead. His mother died out of grief over losing her son and his father died protecting him.

He just wished that Sigmund had given them a chance to have a father/son bond or had given him a hint or that Leonid had just left after Sigmund had defeated him rather than taking Sigmund with him and finishing him off.

"You are thinking again," a sleepy voice broke through his thoughts. Capell blinked to see that he was lying on his bed, in his bedroom, with his wife curled up next to him. Turning his head, he looked down to meet sleepy green eyes as her head rested on his chest.

"Sorry," he leaned down and kissed her forehead head, his hand caressing the dark brown hair.

"And Edward is right, you do apologise a lot," she mumbled, closing her eyes and turning her head back to its normal position. Capell chuckled at the memory of when his, now, best friend had told him that.

"How did you know I was thinking?" he asked, running his hand through her long locks, she had let it grow out that it now reached mid-waist.

"Your breathing changes whenever you are thinking sad thoughts," she told him, her eyes still closed, "Were you thinking of Faina again?" Capell sighed, he knew that his wife had always been jealous of Faina, thinking that Faina had once held Capell's heart but he was unsure how to tell his wife that she was the only one who had held his heart…ever since she had saved him from jail, mistaking him for her leader.

"And Sigmund, Leonid and Saranda," Capell added in. Capell could tell that Aya was now awake from the way she stiffened before she shifted so she was leaning on her arm, looking down at him.

"Why the last two?" she breathed out, confused. Leonid had been the reason why his father had died before they could form a father/son relationship…providing Sigmund did actually let his son know and Saranda had been the person who had killed her father.

"I was wondering what kind of relationship they had," Capell explained, looking at the ceiling once more. "Saranda had said that everything she did, it was for Leonid, yet when we met Leonid; he wasn't grieving for Saranda. He never said a thing so it made me wonder…did he know that she was dead or did he not care or did it just push him forward to complete his goal."

"You've been thinking about this a lot," Aya said. Capell sighed, shrugging.

"I think it was mostly inspired of when Saranda could have killed you if your father hadn't stepped in to save you," Capell told her. Aya's eyes dropped down to his chest at the memory. Capell reached out and tilted her face up so their eyes could meet once more. "Even though I didn't like your father due to what happened to Sapran, I am forever in his debt for saving you. If he hadn't…" Capell shook his head. "Let's just say I probably wouldn't be the person I am today."

"You hated people with Lunaglyphs," Aya whispered, looking away. Capell's hand tightened into a fist as he remembered that time. He had hated them, loathed them that he had actually said that everyone with Lunaglyphs should be wiped out.

No matter what he could say or do, he could never take those words back; no matter how much he wished he could. Seeing Faina and Leif die due to the Vermiforms, being unable to save them had awoken something deep inside of him.

"I know," he whispered, his tone apologetic. "I was angry and grieving. It just seemed like all everyone cared were the Aristos and Meages. No one tried to protect the unblessed and they were the ones who suffered in the end. Even the people turned against me when they found out that I wasn't Sigmund and an unblessed."

"I didn't!" Aya turned her head up to face him once more. "I didn't care that you were an unblessed and I tried to help you but you kept shutting me out! It felt like you blamed me for Faina's death. You didn't hate Leonid as much as you did with people with Lunaglyphs and he was helping Veros to create everything."

"I know," Capell whispered. "Trust me; I had a lot of time to think about my actions while I was on the moon." Aya looked at him. Not once had he ever mentioned his time on the moon since he came back, he had refused to burden anyone else because it had been his choice to stay behind on the moon.

Capell reached up and stroked Aya's cheek. "You were the only person I really trusted. I never hated you," Aya gasped as her green eyes widened. "I wanted to tell you how I really felt…it felt like you would have understood what I was feeling and that you would have helped me out…but I was scared, especially when Saranda almost…" he trailed off, "It was then I decided to keep you out, I was trying to protect you." Aya sighed sadly.

"Oh…Capell," she breathed. "I told you that it wasn't healthy to keep all your feelings in," she reminded and Capell rolled his eyes in amusement.

"And I told you the same only for you to say that you didn't have to tell me anything," he teased only to blanch when she glared at him for trying to lighten the moment.

"I'm a big girl Capell, I don't need you protecting me from what you're thinking," she hesitated for a moment, "And you're right, I would have understood." Capell looked at her but she looked away. "Hearing that Sigmund used to be an Aristo and gave up his lunaglyph because he lost you and your mother made me wonder if my parents would have done that for me if I had been an unblessed. Those people of Sapran…" she trailed off, trying to get her feelings under control, "they were blessed. They had each other to turn to and knew they would stick together. The ones with the Lunaglyphs had to worry if they would somehow lose their lunaglyphs, they would be turned out by the others and left to fend for themselves."

"Aya…" Capell started.

"Faina was the lucky one. Even though she did not have her parents, she had a big family that loved her and who supported her in every choice she made. She was loved by everybody," Aya finished off in a whisper.

"Aya," Capell's tone was harsher than he wanted it to be. Startled, Aya looked at him and he reached up, kissing her. "You are loved by everyone else as well. You were the one who changed Sapran and made the world accept unblessed. Faina may have had the love of a village but you have the love of the world – there is a difference. Faina's death only set the changes in motion – you were the ones who took it to a whole new level," Capell explained as he pulled away from his wife, trying to convey the truth in his eyes.

Aya knew that she was being irrational. The last time she had been irrational, Capell had slapped her across the cheek to bring her back to reality before informing her that she wasn't acting like the Aya he loved but she couldn't help it, she was jealous of a dead girl who seemed to have a part of Capell's heart.

Even though he never came out and said it, it was obvious that he had an attraction to the petite girl and she just wondered how far their attraction had gone. When she had come upon them in Kolton, it was clear that Faina had said something to make him perk up and her overcome with jealously.

When Aya had dragged Capell away from Faina, saying that she needed to borrow him, Faina had been unhappy with the situation but allowed it, but who to say that they did not meet up later?

"Aya?" asked Capell, curious to where his wife had gone in her thoughts. Aya lifted her green eyes to meet his and he felt his breath caught, hoping that she was not going to ask what he thought she was.

"You cared about Faina, didn't you?" she whispered, looking away. Capell closed his eyes in defeat. He had to answer her, Aya could be stubborn when she wanted to and not answering her would just fuel her on even more.

"She was a good friend," Capell muttered. Aya looked at him once more, sceptical clear in her eyes.

"A friend?" she muttered, "Like how?" Capell looked at her, confused. "Like you and Edward, you and Eugene or like you and me." Capell gulped.

"Aya…" he started, unwilling to say anything but knew he took the wrong tack as her green eyes shuttered, turning dark, emotionless, and mentally cursed to himself, "Aya…"

"I guess I can't really say anything. We weren't together at the time," she looked at her fingers…more specifically, her ring finger of her left hand where the engagement and wedding ring sat and Capell would be damned if he let his wife doubt their marriage and his love for her. "She was pretty." Capell grabbed his wife by her chin and turned her face to his so their eyes could meet.

"I did not get together with you and marry you just because you were there, Aya," he told her. "Yes, I was attracted to Faina but we did not do anything. I slept with you that night in the Marshlands because I wanted to, because I wanted to be with you and I asked you to marry me because I love you. I'm with you because I love you, not because you are second best or because Faina is dead." Aya just stared at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you and only you Aya. Faina is dead and it was only physical attraction between us – that is all. We barely knew each other. The real reason why I was upset about not saving Faina was I had promised her that I would be there to save her whenever she was in danger and I failed that promise. That is the reason why I never made a promise to you that I would come back with you all after smashing the last chain. However, it is the reason why I made the promise I would find a way to come back to you and I kept it. I kept the promise, Aya. I came back to _you_."

"I love you too," Aya whispered, her heart hurting and melting over his confession. Her husband rarely talked about his emotions, preferring to keep them in. To hear all that filled and broke her heart all at the same time. "We're more like Saranda and Leonid than we thought, aren't we?" Aya asked. Capell look turned curious. "Leonid wanted to change the world so he enchained the moon to do so. You wanted to change the world and you killed a god in the process. Saranda followed Leonid because she trusted and loved him. I followed you because I trusted you to make the right choice when the time came…even if I didn't understand it at the time."

Capell smiled at her logic.

"You just compared us to killers, I hope you realise that," Capell teased. Aya slapped him on the shoulder, playfully, but Capell nodded, his mood turning serious. "We just saw the world in a different way and tried to make it better so it was suitable for everyone."

"They are watching over us, aren't they?" Aya asked, "Sigmund, Faina, Leif, and the villagers from Sapran. They are watching over us, aren't they?" Capell nodded.

"I hope so and I hope they are proud of what we are doing. We carried out Sigmund's wish to protect the world and smash all the chains and we changed the world for the unblessed. No one has to worry about Lunaglyphs anymore so everyone is the same – there is no power rise," Capell told her. Aya smiled at the thought before she rested her head on his chest.

"Do you think they are together?" Aya asked, tracing shapes on his chest. Capell sighed, instantly knowing whom she was talking.

"I hope so. Leonid needs love in his life and I think Saranda is the right person to show him," he kissed Aya's forehead. "Go to sleep. I have a feeling Edward would tease us if we should up at his party looking tired." Aya grinned, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes.

Capell waited until her breathing deepened to indicate that she had fallen into a deep slumber once more and his eyes shifted back to toward the ceiling, thinking over everyone once more before his thoughts rested on his wife and his feelings.

Maybe one day, he will have worked up the courage to tell her that she had always held his heart since she rescued him. He just hoped that if Leonid and Saranda were to have another chance together, they would take it because love is not something anyone should waste.

The End

Inspired by me wondering just what Leonid and Saranda's relationship was like. The book said that Saranda was 'Leonid's most loyal and adoring servant'. It seemed like it was one sided as we only saw Saranda's emotions toward Leonid, nothing about Leonid but even so…wouldn't Leonid have shown some emotion over the loss of his most loyal servant?

Everyone else was only joined the Order for their own needs – Held, because he wanted to become a god and to surpass Savio.

Iskan du Bal joined the order because Leonid took over Casandra after Volsung/Sigmund abandoned it and had blamed Capell for Casandra's loss of a great leader.

Capell and Aya being married was just a bonus for me to write *Grins* and I was nice to Faina…sorta *Sticks tongue out*. I just wanted to write a little insecure side of Aya because you saw it when Capell was grieving over Faina and you could see that she was wondering just what was going on with the two of them.

If any of you have any theories or ideas, you are welcome to share them with me! (Meaning, I want to know what you think of that relationship).

(I do not know if anyone had noticed this but Aya/Capell/Faina triangle reminded me of Aerith/Cloud/Tifa (Final Fantasy VII) triangle. Cloud promises to protect Aerith, Capell promises to protect Faina. Both of them fail at this so it pushes them onward to bring down the dangers that had caused them to die and both of them to keep their promises they had made to Aya/Tifa – Capell to find a way to come back to Aya and Cloud to be Tifa's hero.

Note – I like Cloud/Tifa so that = Capell/Aya). This is just my little titbit that came to me while writing this part.


End file.
